


Les pétales de Rose.

by Harryisshining



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryisshining/pseuds/Harryisshining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les arbres sont fleuris, les pétales au sol sont plus que nombreuses et les doux chants d'oiseaux se font de plus en plus fort. C'est en pénétrant dans son coeur que tout ce calme m'a envahi et il n'en a pas fallu plus pour me faire tomber amoureuse de cette fille. Elle a le pouvoir de tout faire faner sur son passage, même les plus jolies roses du coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les pétales de Rose.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ma Rose.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ma+Rose.).



> Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je lui ai proposée de venir prendre un café avec moi, enfin je lui ai fais tant de mal. Comment as-t-elle pu accepter ?

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était là, si pétillante, si jolie comme à son habitude. Elle portait une petite jupe de jean clair et un col roulé gris légèrement chiné qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses petites taches de rousseurs qui la rendaient innocente. Elle avait un coca citron devant elle, tandis que moi j'avais pris ce café toujours plus noir et plus serré que la normale. Ma gorge était sèche et les larmes s'accumulaient au bord de mes yeux. Elle me fixant sans dire un mot, ses yeux de chat, si clair, en disait long. Elle était brisée, par ma faute mais elle était là.  
Quelle douce preuve d'amour, pour moi.

Sa façon d'être la rendait fascinante, ses chaussures de cuirs qui tapaient le sol rendaient des pas uniques et ses tresses la rendaient une nouvelle fois innocente au point de la rendre ravissante..  
Un quart d'heure sans s'échanger un mot, juste des regards. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ? »  

Ma gorge se serre si fort que mes larmes se sont mises à coulées, à dévaler mes joues comme si j'en avais besoin. Elle continua de me fixer en recommençant..

« Pourquoi? Réponds. »

Mes yeux étaient pleins, si flous que ma vision n'était plus claire. Ils étaient soudain pris d’une énorme vague, trouble et puissante que je sentis le sel de cet océan me piquer les yeux. Mais elle, je la voyais toujours aussi douce, aussi belle. Elle était calme, pourtant sa voix était forte. Je n'aimais pas du tout cela.

« Rose je sais que tout est de ma faute mais écoute moi s’il-te-plait…Je »

Elle me coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur place, sur mes joues, tandis que les miennes tenaient vivement ses avants bras tremblants… Elle avait la chair de poule et cela me fit rire sur ses lèvres. J’ai toujours trouvé cela marrant. Les poils se lèvent et notre corps est pris d’un puissant frisson. Il y a eu quelques baisers tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres avant que nos lèvres, les unes contre les autres, murmurèrent un léger je t’aime. Son souffle sur les miennes était frais comme toujours, j’en eu la chair de poule donc j’ai ri.  
Quelques regards égarés et le silence reprit le dessus sur nos retrouvailles, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Le silence était pesant, j’entendais tout autour de nous mais d’une façon assez étrange. J’eu l’impression d’être sous l’eau, au fond de l’océan ou perdu dans les nuages les plus lourds. C’était lourd et douloureux. Rose ne cessait d’agiter ses deux jambes, ses talons tapaient le sol avec délicatesse et c’était le seul son que j’arrivais à entendre correctement. Comme si Rose avait le dont d’appeler ce qu’il y avait autour de nous. 

Peu après je repris mes esprits, Rose sirotait son coca citron comme dans les films, vous savez en tenant la paille du bout des doigts et en regardant autour d’elle. Elle était belle, jolie, mignonne, sublime. Je n’arrêtais pas de l’admirer, elle avait horreur de ça mais je la trouvais beaucoup trop interessante pour la laisser là devant moi sans lui porter d’intérêt. J’aimais admirer les gens que je trouve beau, les voir vivre, les voir pleurer, les voir courir. C’est fascinant. 

Puis tout à coup elle pris ma main et se mit à courir, courir aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait.. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats, nous sommes partis sans payer et cela la rendait heureuse. Son âme d’enfant reprit sans doute le dessus, et cela la rendait encore plus jolie que d’habitude. Ses yeux se plissaient et ses joues étaient d’un rose à en faire chavirer les coeurs et c’est ça que j’aime le plus chez elle, sa façon d’être et de vivre sa vie comme elle l’entend. Elle laisse son coeur choisir pour elle. 

Après avoir couru, marché et ri aux éclats nous avons regagné son petit appartement qui était tout à son image. Un bouquet de roses que je lui avais offert auparavant ornait la table du salon dans un petit vase, collection de sa grand mère, elles étaient roses comme ses joues. Il y avait deux petits coussins blancs tout doux, sur son canapé qui lui servait également de lit lorsqu’elle n’avait pas le courage de regagner sa chambre. Il y avait ce bon vieux tourne disques qu’elle avait toujours eu, un vinyle de Balavoine, pour changer. Tout un tas de livres plus ennuyants les uns que les autres étaient empilé sur cette petite table basse de bois, qui portait aussi une canette de coca vide qui servait aussi de vase provisoire pour toutes les jolies pâquerettes qu’elle pouvait trouver sur son chemin en rentrant de la faculté de psychologie qu’elle fréquente depuis maintenant deux ans. Son sac en tissus regagna rapidement le sol tandis que ses chaussures de cuirs firent le tour de la pièce lorsqu’elle les retira. Son blouson de cuir pris place sur une chaise et cette odeur, si fraiche qui n’est autre que son parfum finit par devenir commune à mon nez. Mon coeur se mit à pétiller, j’étais si bien ici. 

Elle se jeta rapidement dans son canapé avant de me tirer contre elle, elle déposa de léger baisés sur mes mains, avant de remonter sur mes avant bras et sur mes épaules… elle fini par déposer ses douces lèvres dans le creux de mon cou, je me mis une nouvelle fois à frissonner, mon coeur pétilla de plus belle jusqu’à me faire mal. Je suis toujours plus amoureux de ses baisés. Je n’en pouvais plus, je n’avais presque rien dis et pourtant c’est de ma faute. C’est à cause de moi qu’elle a le coeur brisé. 

Rose.. s’il te plait… »

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire comprendre qu’elle non plus elle n’était pas prête à en parler. Elle avait juste besoin de moi. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s’embrasser, se câliner. Vers minuit j’ai quitté son appartement pour regagner le métro. Il était rempli d’un tas de jeune qui sortait ou qui allait probablement en boite nuit. Ils avaient l’ai heureux et c’était beau à voir. Malheureusement je n’habite pas dans un quartier très animé de la capitale donc j’ai vite été seule dans ce métro. Il faisait froid mais peu importe, ce n’était pas désagréable. Ma tête se laissa partir en arrière contre la vitre et je me suis endormie.

Elle ne répond plus, depuis cette journée et cette nuit, de retrouvailles, plus rien. Oh cette nuit là, nous avons fait l'amour. C'était beau, c'était rempli d'amour mais juste après elle m’a demandé de partir. Elle ne voulait plus de moi dans son appartement. Je n’ai rien dis et je suis partie. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, ce qui était pour moi des retrouvailles c'est finalement terminé en nuit d'adieu, pour elle.

Un matin je suis passé devant chez elle, tout était fermé et éteins alors je suis monté et je suis entrée chez elle avec la clé qui traine toujours sous le paillasson de couleur marron qui traine devant sa porte. L’appartement était vide, il y avait quelques roses fanées et son flacon de parfum sur la canapé. Elle avait laissé son carnet bleu et quelques vêtements sur la table du salon. 

Mon coeur se serra, elle était partie. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle et est partie. J’en suis certaine, elle n’abandonne jamais rien sauf si son coeur lui dit de le faire.

Après plusieurs jours à vivre dans son appartement, seule, je finissais par me rendre compte qu'elle était encore plus merveilleuse que ce que je pensais. Elle avait tout un tas de photographies mises sous Polaroïd qu'elle prenait grand soin d'afficher sur le mur de sa chambre. Elle avait aussi une passion folle pour les bougies, au parfum fleuri. Elle aimait prendre des bains, il y avait quelques bougies et quelques bains moussants sur le bord de sa baignoire. La plupart des bougies étaient brulées depuis longtemps et l’odeur fleuri était partout. C’était relaxant.

En son absence j'ai pu la redécouvrir, apprendre un peu plus à connaitre cette tendre personne dont je suis tomber amoureuse il y a déjà 6 longues années. Son odeur fraiche était donc partout ce qui me rendait assez faible, lorsque je dormais dans son lit chaque nuit, lorsque je m'y réveillais chaque matin, j'avais cette impression d'être contre elle. Les draps en soie rose étaient doux, remplis de son parfum et surtout aussi frais que son corps. Elle a la peau pâle et toujours fraiche, ce qui la rend un peu plus fragile et précieuse qu’elle ne l’est déjà.

Un mois, que je suis ici chez elle et qu'elle est partie après notre douce nuit. Ce soir là nous avons fait l'amour, c'est une nuit que je n'oublierai jamais. Elle était si forte en émotion. Je me souviens encore de son corps, si chaud, si faible, si tremblant que je serrais avec précaution contre le mien. Je me souviens aussi de ses tendres lèvres, d'un rose poudré et de ses douces joues, roses à en faire fondre mon coeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, c’est avec le coeur lourd que je repris le chemin de.. Je ne sais où, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me rendais mais je suis sortie, enfin. C’est la première fois que je mets un pied dehors depuis qu’elle est partie. J’ai l’impression de voler, de côtoyer les nuages. L’air frais réchauffe mon teint pâlit par la tristesse que je traine avec moi. 

Il est actuellement 23:34 et je suis sur le bord de cette Seine, toujours plus calme, il y avait quelques jeunes qui trainaient et quelques sans abris. J'avais mes écouteurs, mais aucun son n'en sortait et puis, il y avait cette clope qui me brulait les lèvres à chaque contact que je me trainais depuis un moment. Mon coeur était si lourd qu'il me faisait mal, je sais que j'ai tout gâché, je l'ai toujours fait mais je ne pensais pas en arriver là. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle allait tout quitter et partir. Je sais que je n’aurais jamais dû lui cacher ce qu’il y a eu mais je ne pouvais lui dire. J’ai fait ça pour la protéger. 

Je mis du temps à revenir chez elle. Le bruit de son rire, assez fort, résonnait sans arrêt dans ma tête. Plus il était fort et plus le rythme de mon coeur accolerait, il était lourd. Il y avait son odeur, de moins en moins présente et son écharpe d'un jaune moutarde qui trainait sur cette chaise, blanche, qui était seule au milieu de cette pièce. C'était son bureau. Ce lieu auquel elle tient tant et qui était rempli de tous ses livres favoris. Je n'ose y entrer pourtant l'envie me démange.  
Je me demandais bien où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être, elle n'est pas revenue depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Comme la dernière fois, pourtant cette fois-ci j’étais persuadé que c'était un adieu définitif. Il y a une lueur de nostalgie en moi, elle me manque. Je crois que son manque est devenu une horreur pour moi, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache la vie un peu plus chaque jour. J’ai l’impression que la vie m’échappe. 

On est mardi, c'est ma seconde sortie depuis son départ. Depuis son absence j'ai du mal à vivre, je n'arrive plus à vivre sans elle. Cela paraît idiot mais j'ai appris à grandir, à murir et surtout à vivre grâce à elle, ma Rose. Il fallait pourtant que je me fasse une raison, elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais. Cela me fait mal, mais je lui en ai fait tellement que je comprends. Elle a le droit de me fuir pour être heureuse. En lui cachant que j’étais malade je l’ai brisée. Elle me l’a dit et me l’a montrée.

Il est donc midi en ce mardi, assez triste. Mes pieds tapent fortement les pavés des bords de Seine tandis que mes mains sont enfouies au plus profond des poches de mon pantalon bleu marine. Il ne fait pas froid mais je n'ai aucune main à tenir, donc autant que je les range, au chaud. J'avais comme si souvent mes écouteurs, cette fois il y avait de la musique. Vivre ou Survivre de Balavoine, l'une de mes favorites. Le texte est sublime, comme toutes les chansons de Balavoine m'enfin celle-ci me fait quelque chose de particulier. Une larme commençait à me monter, il fallait que toute la douleur que j'avais en moi sorte et elle est sortie. Mes larmes ne sont pas salées, elles sont amères. Amères de tristesse, de douleur, de honte. J’ai mal, j’ai le coeur qui tape, qui me fait mal. J’ai donc fini sur ce banc de pierres, fraiches, avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au coeur que ce mardi, de juin. 

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains, enfin non, mon désespoir comme seule force pour pouvoir obtenir un signe. J'ai pris mon téléphone portable et j'ai composé son numéro.

« Bonjour vous êtes bien sûr le téléphone de Rose. Merci de laisser un message si je ne réponds pas. »  
J'ai aussitôt raccroché, sa voix me brise.  
J'avais l'impression d'avoir définitivement perdu ma Rose, la mienne. C'est mon premier amour et probablement le seul amour que je vais avoir dans ma vie. J’aime de façon démesuré, j’ai toujours été comme ça. Quand j’aime c’est de trop, c’est avec le coeur, la pensée, les gestes, la voix, les sens. Mon amour peut parfois être trop difficile à supporter, à vivre car il est gros. Il prend toute la place. 

Nous sommes mardi soir et je suis assis sur ce banc, je n’ai pas bougé depuis ce midi. Il y a du monde, beaucoup de jeunes d'ailleurs, sur les bords de Seine. La jeunesse s'amuse, elle est vivante tandis que moi, du haut de mes 26 ans je suis ici en train de me laisser mourir. Vous allez vous dire de quoi, et bien je pense que c'est d'une lourde peine de coeur. Enfin, on ne peut pas réellement mourir d'une peine de coeur, mais l'on peut se laisser mourir de peine lorsqu’elle prend trop de place. La douleur est parfois si forte que l'on en devient prisonnier et que l'on se laisse emporter dedans. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrive depuis le départ de Rose. J'ai son petit carnet bleu ciel dans le coin de ma poche, il est si petit que j'ai peur de le perdre. Je ne sais ce qu'il comporte mais elle écrivait beaucoup dedans et elle l'a oublié. L'envie de l'ouvrir me démange mais je ne peux pas. C'est comme si je violais son intimité enfin je ne sais pas.. Ce n'est pas correct. 

Je fixais le même point depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et mes yeux commençaient à avoir mal, mes paupières sont lourdes. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là, qu'elle me câline les cheveux et qu'elle me hurle doucement dessus car je n'arrête pas de chanter et que cela l'empêche de dormir. Elle aurait ensuite embrassé mes paupières pour que je dorme en faisant de doux rêves roses, comme elle le disait si bien. Je n'aurais pas dû penser à cela car je me suis remise à pleurer et les quelques jeunes présents ont commencé à se moquer fortement de moi. Cela me passe au dessus, je m'en fiche du regard des autres c'est juste légèrement oppressant.

Je repris en fin de soirée le chemin de son appartement, lorsque je mis un pied dans la rue je l’ai vu. Elle était assise sur les marches de l'entrée, une chemise rose pâle et une salopette en jean bleu ciel. Il pleut et elle, elle attend dehors. Mon coeur se serre, mes mains tremblent.. Je m'approche doucement et nos regards se croisent. Je l’ai beaucoup trop fait souffrir pour avoir le courage de l'affronter, mais il le faut. Je l'aime beaucoup trop, pour la laisser ici et seule. Je fis un pas de plus vers elle, mais en baissant le regard cette fois. Je savais qu'elle me regardait, voire même qu'elle me fixait. Son regard était sur moi et cela me mettait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules.

«  Violette je suis là.. »  
Je me mis à sa hauteur et je pris ses deux joues entre mes mains et je laissa mes lèvres s'appuyer contre les siennes, avec violence et passion. Tout mon coeur était amoureux, de cette fille. Une importante dose de joie, de bonheur, d’amour explosa en moi. J’ai retrouvé ses tendres lèvres, elles ont le gout de la menthe, elles sont fraiches. Elles ont un gout unique. 

Après un tendre baiser de retrouvailles elle prit de nouveau la parole.

«  Violette écoute moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas t’affronter, j’ai essayé de partir car je me suis dis que j’allais surement réussir à t’oublier en fuyant mais rien n’y fait. Je t’aime, pas autant que toi, mais je t’aime à ma façon. »

J'en perdis pieds. Ses lèvres étaient roses mouvaient doucement, ses mains tenaient les miennes avec précautions et ses mots étaient doux, sincères. Ils sont allés droit au coeur, dans le mien et je me mis à trembler. C’est la première fois, qu’elle me dit cela. Quelque chose d’aussi beau, d’aussi puissant. Ses yeux étaient aux bords des larmes et ses mains tenaient fortement les miennes à m’en faire mal. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes en voyant que je n’avais aucune réaction face à ses mots. Je n’avais rien à dire, rien ne voulait sortir. C’est comme si j’avais perdue l’usage des mots, de la parole. Tout s’entasse dans ma gorge et c’est une douleur de plus qui prend le dessus sur la situation. Je crois que je vais vomir. 

«  Pardon Rose. » 

Je me suis retournée et j’ai vomi toute la douleur qui est en moi.  
Mon monde s'écroule, je ne sais quoi faire. Je suis totalement perdue. Elle me fit une place à coté d’elle un peu après. Elle avait de l’eau dans son sac donc elle m’aida à me rincer la bouche.  
Je pris le temps de la regarder un long moment avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci le baiser était triste, beaucoup trop triste. Il y avait des larmes sur ses joues, des tremblements de ma part et quelques petits sons lourds. C'était pesant.  
Rose glissa ses deux mains dans les miennes avant de les serrer si fort que j'en avais mal, mais peu m'importe, c'était elle, ma Rose. Elle m’aida à me relever et nous sommes entrées dans l’immeuble. 

Elle prit les escaliers et les monta doucement tout en tenant mes mains. Sa respiration était rapide et ses larmes toujours plus nombreuses. Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer, plusieurs fois et cela m'a toujours brisé le coeur mais sachant que cette fois nous étions deux, deux à être brisées par une seule et même personne,moi. Je ne pouvais être plus brisée que je ne le suis déjà donc je la laisse pleurer, cela peut paraître égoïste mais je ne peux rien faire. Je n'en ai plus la force.  
Rose angoisse, je le sens, elle tremble un peu. Elle angoisse car depuis quelques semaines c'est moi qui occupe son appartement, qui dors dans son lit, qui me lave dans sa douche et qui utilise sa cuisine. Je lis ses livres et j'écoute ses disques sur sa platine. Elle angoisse car elle ne contrôle plus ce qu’il y a dans son appartement.  
Elle franchit le pas de la porte avant de courir rapidement dans sa chambre, elle me poussa sur le lit avant de me frapper. Elle me frappa, de toutes ses forces mais je n'avais pas mal. Je ne les ressens pas, ils sont beaucoup trop forts et trop sincères pour que je prenne le temps de les encaisser. Elle s'épuisait, je le voyais donc je pris ses deux poignets entre mes mains sans lui faire mal.

« Rosa maintenant tu arrêtes. Cela ne sert à rien. »

Elle tremblait et pleurait, beaucoup trop à mon gout donc je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se mit en boule avant de tomber de fatigue au creux de mes bras. Elle respirait de façon irrégulière alors je pris soin de mettre ma main sur sa poitrine pour la rassurer et elle se calma doucement. Je pris également le temps de lui retirer ses chaussures et sa salopette, bleue et sale, avant de lui mettre une petite couverture blanche sur le corps. Un léger baiser sur le front, quelques caresses dans le cou et elle dormait profondément. J'ai passé la nuit dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, peu confortable mais je préférais lui laisser le lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir paisiblement. Elle avait l'air épuisée mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses doux cheveux étaient brillants sur les draps et sa peau si clair qu’elle ressemble à une poupée.

J'ai retrouvé ma Rose, ma tendre et douce Rose, mon amoureuse. 

Deux jours plus tard, Rose est retournée en cours pour la matinée. Elle ne me parle plus, elle ne me dit même pas bonjour mais lorsque je lui demande si je dois partir elle me crie que je dois rester ici. Avec elle. Elle m'a laissé lire dans son petit carnet bleu, elle n'écrit pas beaucoup contrairement à ce que je pensais. Chaque jour elle y écrit une phrase parmi un dessin toujours plus beau. 

« J'aimerais côtoyer le bonheur des autres avec le malheur que j'ai en moi. » 

«  J'aimerais toucher les étoiles avec mon coeur. »

« Me perdre en toi comme au pays imaginaire. »

«  Me laisser emporter par ton amour, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. »

Tant de phrases, tant de mots qui vont droit au coeur. C'est l'une de ses principales qualités. Tout ce qu'elle dit ou fait va droit au coeur, droit dans le mien et plus rien n'en ressort. C'est probablement un don qu'elle a en elle, ma si douce Rose.

Il est midi lorsque je franchis la porte de chez le fleuriste du coin, en quête de quelques pivoines roses pour ma Rose. Il y en avait beaucoup ici, c'était un bel endroit que j'aimais fréquenter. Tout était calme ici. Une fois les pivoines en mains je suis sortie fièrement et je suis allée m'assoir dans le café non loin de son établissement.   
Un café, puis deux, puis trois et elle finit par apparaitre devant moi. Son visage toujours aussi doux, sa démarche toujours aussi gracieuse et ses petits cheveux finement attachés entre eux. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres après les avoir déposées sur les miennes.   
« Bonjour. Elles sont si fraiches Violette. »

Cette petite remarque me fit chaud au coeur, elle venait de me parler comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je lui tandis avec amour le bouquet de fleur avant de lui réciter l'un de mes poèmes favoris que j'ai composé pour elle avec soin. 

Nous sommes rapidement rentrées à l’appartement sans se dire un mot. Elle finit par s'endormir tendrement aux creux de mes bras sur le petit canapé de son salon. La télévision était en marche, c'était un vieux reportage sur l'Irlande qu'elle m'avait forcé à regarder. Finalement elle dort paisiblement contre moi. Je pris soin de détacher ses deux petites tresses qui devaient probablement lui faire mal au crâne tandis que ses douces lèvres bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Oh si vous saviez comme je l'aime, elle est si tendre, si douce, si précieuse.  
J'ai passé la nuit à l'admirer de plus belle, à le rendre parfaite à l'aide de mes yeux et à l'aimer toujours plus. Puis je me suis endormie sur elle au petit matin.   
Il faisait si froid dans cette pièce qu'à peine réveillé je sentis son corps frais se rapprocher du mien. Elle mit un peu de temps avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de se blottir toujours plus contre moi, elle adorait faire cela. 

« Bonjour Rose.. Que tu es belle. »

Pour simple réponse elle embrassa mes lèvres. Cela était un simple baiser mais il était remplis de tout son amour pour moi.

 

La journée avait plutôt bien débuté. Je décida donc de préparer un joli diner pour ce soir. Je pris le temps de chercher quelques recettes et d'aller faire mes courses dans l'après midi sachant que je ne travaille plus que je ne fais pas d'études. Une fois chez elle, je pris la petite table basse que je mis près de son petit balcon. Il y avait une jolie lumière rose dehors, les nuages avait l'air aussi légers que du coton et le calme était plus que présent. Cela était apaisant. Je me mis debout sur le balcon, une cigarette en bouche et je pris le temps d'admirer le ciel, la vue parisienne qui est plus que renversante et les quelques passants en bas. Je la vis arriver avec son petit sac en tissus et sa superbe robe en jean et ses tennis blanches. Elle était resplendissante. 

Quelques minutes plus tard elle m'avait rejoint sur le balcon un verre en mains. J'avais acheté un Bourgogne et nous avions fini la soirée sur le balcon à manger les quelques tapas que j'avais préparés. Nous avons surtout ri, dansé et chanté au rythme du vinyle de Fleetwood Mac qui rendait la pièce beaucoup plus vivante. 

Deux jours plus tard, Rose finissait sa journée vers 14:30 donc nous avions pris rendez-vous vers Notre Dame car elle voulait absolument s'offrir de nouvelles fleurs pour sa jardinière. Je suis allée la rejoindre, toujours en avance elle trouva une excuse pour me reprocher mes 10 minutes de retard. Une fois les fleurs trouvées nous sommes allées prendre un petit verre non loin de là. Elle avait un coca citron, pour ne pas changer, et moi j'avais mon habituel café noir. Elle portait une petite robe noire aujourd'hui. Elle faisait ressortir son teint de poupée et ses légères taches de rousseurs. Cela était beau.

« Violette, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je vais finir par rougir.. »

Tout en prononçant ces phrases elle rigola. Rose était souvent mal à l'aise. Cela était mignon.   
Nous avons fini par rentrer et par tout installer avant de commander des pizzas et de se mettre au lit. Elle m'a réveillée en pleine nuit, nous avons fait l'amour et comme toujours cela à été magnifique. J'ai fini par m'endormir avec Rose dans mes bras. Elle avait l'air si fragile que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je l'aime à en crever. 

Nous sommes le lendemain. Aujourd'hui il fait assez beau mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir. Je suis bien ici, en plus les fleurs sont fraiches et sentent bons. Rose est partie en balade avec son amie. Pour passer le temps je me suis mise sur la table du salon avec son petit carnet bleu en main comme toujours, je ne l'ouvre pas, et le mien. J'ai ouvert à la page que j'avais écrit la veille et je repris. Une simple nouvelle que m'avait inspiré la chanson For You d'Angus & Julia Stone. C'est une si douce mélodie qui porte tant de mots, de paroles et d'amour. 

« If you love me with all of your heart If you love me. I'll make you a star in my universe. »

Lorsqu'elle est revenue je m'étais endormie sur le canapé avec les deux petits carnets. Je l'ai sentie, elle a embrassée mon front avant de déposer une fine couverture sur mon corps. Elle est restée là un moment. Elle me regardait, elle souriait, elle rigolait par moment.. 

Rose finit par prendre mon carnet et par le lire. Je le sais car le lendemain j'y ai retrouvé tout un tas de commentaire et de petits dessins. Comme à son habitude elle voulu laisser une trace de son passage. Elle avait toujours eu cette sale habitude de vouloir laisser une trace partout. Elle avait toujours un marqueur sur elle, un morceau de papier et j'en passe.. Dans les toilettes publiques elle y laissait toujours des petits mots, dans les restaurants aussi. Elle aimait perdre ses maux sur les pavés parisiens, dans le métro ou encore dans des carnets. 

Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre. J'attendais un avion pour aller rejoindre mon oncle en Angleterre. Rose était à l'époque serveuse dans un petit café de l'aéroport. Je suis allé dans les toilettes et il y avait un mot, assez vilain, sur la porte des toilettes. J'ai donc cherché un stylo dans mon sac à main histoire de le rectifier au mieux mais elle m'a devancée. J'en ai timidement ris et elle a haussé les épaules et est sortie. Je l'ai retrouvé le jour de mon retour en train d'écrire une lettre sur les bancs face aux avions. Elle m'a dit que j'étais l'artiste des toilettes, j'ai ri mais elle elle était plus que sérieuse. Puis nous nous sommes revues, ainsi de suite et nous avons accroché. Elle a beaucoup grandi, beaucoup muri mais elle reste innocente, douce et tendre comme au premier jour.  
Ce soir nous avons un diner chez des amis de Rose. Je suis légèrement stressée à l'idée de devoir passer la soirée en compagnie de plusieurs personnes. Une fois prêtes nous avons pris le chemin du métro. Rose était magnifique. Elle portait une robe rouge assez classique qui lui tombait sur les hanches, ses si douces hanches de poupées. Elle portait une jolie paire de sandales noires et avait les cheveux attachés. Elle tenait en main un bouquet de fleurs pour son amie qui nous avait invitées. 

Une fois dans le métro mon coeur se mit à accélérer, mon angoisse prit le dessus et j'avais mal au ventre. Elle le sentit et prit mon menton entre ses doux doigts avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, ils n'avaient pas de fond, ils sont infiniment profonds et infiniment puissants. 

« Tu as les yeux aussi profond que l'espace , aussi léger que les nuages et aussi bleus que le ciel. »

Je la vis s'approcher doucement de moi avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. 

« Ne t'en fais pas Violette, tout va bien.. Et ne cesse jamais de me charmer avec tes tendres mots.. »

Je me mis à sourire et je la regardais à m'en perdre de nouveau dedans. Elle avait tendance à croire que j'étais folle de l'admirer tant, je l'admire sans arrêt. Lorsqu'elle dort, lorsqu'elle mange, lorsqu'elle rigole, lorsqu'elle pleure.. Elle est toujours magnifique, intrigante et aimante. Je n'arrive juste pas à la regarder quand elle parle, j'ai toujours cette peur de me perdre au plus profond de ses yeux. J'ai tellement peur d'y voir de la tristesse que je n'ose jamais m'y aventurer.   
Nous sommes arrivées car nous sommes sorties du métro. Une fois devant la porte Rose entra comme ci cet appartement était le sien puis elle salua tout le monde. Je restais en retrait au près d'elle sans dire un mot.

Peu après nous sommes allées à table et je me suis retrouvée en face d'elle à côté d'un jeune homme de notre âge je pense. Ils discutèrent ensemble sans vraiment me porter attention, comme toujours je suis invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de Rose qui me regarde tristement par moment. Comme si elle voulait s'excuser de ma solitude. J'ai le coeur qui se resserre à chaque fois. Je suis bien comme ça, seule, personne ne m'embête, je peux admirer les autres sans en faire pas au monde. C'est ce que je fais le plus souvent j'admire les autres.   
J'admire la façon que les gens ont d'aimer, j'aime voir les gens s'embrasser, se taper dessus, se câliner, se déchirer, se toucher, se briser. J’aime voir les gens courir, marcher. J'aimerais voir des gens se dire qu’il s’aime un jour, je trouve cela si beau de voir deux personnes s'aimer à en avoir mal, à en crever. J'aimerais pouvoir exprimer mon amour de façon admirable mais je ne sais pas faire alors je me tais et je me contente de le montrer à ma façon à Rose tout en restant la plus discrète possible devant les autres.

À un moment le jeune homme me proposa de l'accompagner fumer. J'ai accepté sans trop de difficulté et je l'ai accompagné à la fenêtre. Rose prit soin de me regarder. Elle avait horreur que je traine au bord des fenêtres et que je fume.   
J'ai appris ce soir là que ce jeune homme faisait Sciences Politiques et qu'il était brillant. Il connait Rose du lycée et est quelqu'un d'intéressant mais comme toujours je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas d'ami, je ne veux pas m'ouvrir. Je me suis contentée de dire mon prénom de d'hocher la tête pendant notre courte conversation. 

Nous sommes rentrées vers minuit et nous avons fait l'amour deux fois de suite dans sa chambre avant que Rose ne s'endorme, encore nue, sur moi. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et le vent frais effleurait sa douce peau. J'aime tant cette vision que je me suis endormie de joie. 

Le lendemain Rose était encore en train de dormir paisiblement sur moi lorsque je me suis réveillée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tressés et la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt était tombée. Je l'ai remise en souriant et j'ai détaché ses cheveux sans lui faire mal et sans la réveiller puis je l'ai mise dans les draps et je me suis levée. Elle ne faisait rien aujourd'hui, nous allons passer la journée ici entre amoureuses. J'en suis déjà heureuse alors je lui ai fait le petit déjeuner au lit en lui laissant une rose blanche avec écrit : 

« Voici la rose de Rose;  
La plus belle de toutes les roses,  
La plus tendre que je décris en prose,  
La plus mignonne aux lèvres roses.

Aux yeux bleus,  
Profond comme l'océan,  
Au ciel bleu,  
Infini comme tes yeux. 

Aux rires sublimes,  
Qui réchauffent mon coeur.  
Aux baisers d'abimes,  
Qui nous comblent de bonheur.

Belle journée ma Rose, je t'attends sur le canapé. J'écris. 

PS : Je t'aime et j'ai mis ton chocolat chaud dans le micro-onde. » 

Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce matin là alors j'ai lu, de l'amour de Stendhal. J'aimais la façon dont il décrivait l'amour, dont il le rendait puissant et important. Et la cristallisation pour décrire le phénomène d'idéalisation à l'œuvre au début d'une relation amoureuse :

« En un mot, il suffit de penser à une perfection pour la voir dans ce qu'on aime. »  
J'aime beaucoup cette phrase car c'est en toi que j'y trouve toutes les perfections du monde. Stendhal m'apporte beaucoup comme toujours.   
Rose finit par se lever et par prendre son petit déjeuner tout en venant vers moi. Elle se glissa dans mes bras et me demanda de lire à voix haute. Elle se mit contre moi, la main contre ma poitrine, et elle écoutait en souriant. Rose aimait beaucoup faire cela, elle me dit toujours que cela l'apaisait et lui permettait d'être au plus proche de moi.

Nous avons passé toute la matinée comme ça, elle rigolait par moment et m’embrassait par d’autre. Elle me faisait du bien cette fille. Rose a fini par aller se doucher car j’ai dit que je l’emmenais déjeuner dehors en vu du beau temps qui se présentait à nous. 

« Violette, j’aimerais que l’on aille faire un pique nique à la plage s’il te plait. » 

Quelle drôle de demande qui au final ne m’étonnait absolument pas d’elle.

« Mais nous n’habitons pas à l’océan Rose, nous sommes à Paris ici. »

Elle s’approcha de moi en rigolant, elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement mes lèvres. 

« Nous pouvons prendre la voiture jusqu’à l’océan, ce n’est pas un soucis. »

Pour simple réponse j’ai hoché la tête et Rose fila préparer ses affaires. Une fois en route Rose s’installa devant à mes côtés puis elle mit un peu de musique. Elle se mit à danser, à chanter, à rigoler et même parfois à m’embrasser. Je la trouvais si jolie, les rayons du soleil sur son visage, le ciel bleu commun à ses yeux en arrière plan et bien sur sa si jolie voix accompagnée par son tendre rire. Mon coeur se serre et mes mains sur le volant également, je l’aime avec le coeur. 

Après trois longues heures de voiture nous sommes finalement arrivées à destination. Elle sortit en courant jusqu’à l’océan et moi je suis sortie beaucoup plus tranquillement, j’avais un jean et des converses. Elle une robe rose pale et des sandales noires ravissantes. Je me suis assise sur le sable, sagement, et je l’ai admirée. Elle ne rigolait d’un rien, son coeur était le seul et unique maitre de sa vie et de ses actes. Je trouve cela admirable, d’aimer la vie comme elle le fait. 

Un peu après j’avais tout installé et la nuit commençait à tomber, Rose était assise devant moi, enfin non elle était dans mes bras. Sa tête contre mon épaule, nous nous bercions mutuellement et c’était un doux et tendre moment. Ma tête au creux de sa nuque, son doux parfum fleuris que je respire à plein nez. Je ne pourrais faire que ça, il me remplit de l’intérieur, je le sens en moi, c’est frais et tendre. Mon coeur se réchauffe doucement quand d’un coup Rose sursauta en câlinant mes mains.

«  Elles sont très abimées tes mains Violette, laisse moi les couvrir d’amour. »

Elle porta mes mains avec soin jusqu’à ses lèvres avant de les embrasser un long moment, j’en frissonnais. Qu’est ce qu’elle pouvait être douce avec moi. C’est rassurant comme situation.

Nous sommes là sur cette plage, deux âmes abimées par la vie mais tellement amoureuses. C’est beau, le soleil se couche doucement et les vagues se font de plus en plus sombres. J’ai envie de me frotter à l’océan, il est profond et trouble.  
Rose se leva et se mit à nu, quant à moi je mis du temps à le faire. Je tenais sa main et je la regarda de haut en bas tout en souriant.

«  Tu as un coeur de poupée ma Rose. Tes hanches sont fines, tes seins sont légèrement ronds et des jambes sont droites et fines. Je trouve ton corps harmonieux et si beau à regarder que je pourrais le qualifier de merveille. »

Elle se mit à rougir et à courir dans l’eau, complètement nue, l’eau avait l’air bonne puisqu’elle y resta un long moment. Je la regardais avec toujours beaucoup d’attention puis j’ai fini par laisser mes vêtements au bord de l’eau avec nos affaires et j’ai couru la rejoindre. Elle est venue se mettre contre moi, la sensation de nos deux corps nus dans l’eau, si agitées, me rendait folle. C’est un pur bonheur de la sentir si proche de moi. Nous sommes restées ainsi un long moment avant de regagner la voiture, nous y avons mangés et nous nous y sommes allongées encore nues et mouillées de notre baignade. Rose m’a demandé un peu après de lui faire l’amour, nous l’avons fait et c’était comme toujours inoubliable. 

La nuit a été courte car Rose c’est endormie sur moi pendant que je me suis perdue dans la beauté sans nom du ciel de ce soir là. Il était rempli d’étoiles et l’ai était frais. J’en avais la chair de poule, Rose aussi car je l’ai senti frissonner contre moi.

Nous avons été réveillées par le bruit des vagues contre le sable, le vent légèrement chaud et le soleil déjà bien présent ce matin. Il était environ sept heures lorsque nous nous sommes réveillées. L’arrière d’une voiture est quand même peu confortable, il faut se l’avouer. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front Rose couru sur la plage jusqu’au bord de l’océan puis elle plongea encore nue dedans. Elle était comme toujours jolie, depuis la petite fenêtre de la voiture je pu l’apercevoir. Elle nageait la tête hors de l’eau et elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Rose est heureuse d’être libre dans un tel océan qui regorge de secret, un peu comme se yeux.

J’ai pris une serviette de plage et je suis allée m’assoir au bord de l’eau et j’ai regardé un moment autour de nous. La plage était assez sauvage, il y avait beaucoup d’arbres et quelques petites dunes de sable. Quelques algues en bord de mer mais pas de coquillages, je suis triste de ne pas en avoir vu. Il y avait peu de déchets sur cette plage qui à mon avis assez peu fréquentée par les touristes. Il y avait une odeur apaisante ici, comme une odeur de frais qui rendait l’air de je respirait toujours plus agréable. Je pris de grosse bouffée d’air frais dans mes poumons avant de soupirer d’aise. C’est beaucoup trop apaisant. 

Je me suis levée pour aller tremper mes pieds dans l’eau, j’eu un mouvement de recul. Mon dieu quelle est fraiche cette eau. 

Rose finit par sortir de l’eau, elle couru se mettre contre moi. Elle avait les lèvres violettes et le teint pale à cause de l’eau, beaucoup trop fraiche à mon gout. 

« Rose, tu es les lèvres de couleur lavande, tu meurs de froid… » 

Je la pris fort contre moi tout en la berçant. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, c’est puissant lorsqu’elle fait cela. Je suis perdue dans le plus profond de ses yeux, tandis que ma main est perdue sur la douceur de sa peau et sur ses courbes si fines et si douces. J’ai plaisir à les caresser chaque jour. Elle ouvrit doucement les lèvres mais le moment était beaucoup trop doux pour être interrompu avec des paroles. Mon doigt a alors glissé le long de son cou avant de regagner ses douces lèvres d’un rose velours. Elle l’embrassa plusieurs fois en souriant puis elle se redressa. Sa tête finit sur ma poitrine tandis que ses mains allèrent se glisser tout autour de ma taille, bien différente de la sienne.

Nous nous sommes endormies sur le bord de l’océan et nous avons rêvé. Je le sais car lorsque Rose rêve elle câline son bras avec son nez, c’est si mignon que j’en ai écris un poème. Elle est faite de si petits détails que chaque jour est different avec elle, il est toujours plus magique, plus grand et les souvenirs ne se comptent plus. Lorsque Rose était partie, ma mère que j’avais eu par téléphone m’a dit : 

«  Tu sais Violette ce n’est pas nouveau, tu l’aimes de trop c’est pesant. »

Mais moi je ne suis pas d’accord avec elle. Je trouve cela beau d’aimer quelqu’un comme j’aime Rose, elle est divine. C’est un réel plaisir d’aimer une fille comme elle. 

Le lendemain nous sommes de retour chez Rose. Epuisée par tant de voiture elle dort pendant que je range ses vêtements. Elle en avait beaucoup, ils sentaient tous bons la rose. Elle en était folle.

Je me suis ensuite assise sur son lit en repensant à hier soir. Une fois réveillées nous avons parlé. Elle était assise et moi allongée, on parlait de tout et de rien. Des étoiles, de Paris, d'un livre, d'un film, d'une chanson, d'amour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle tenait énormément à moi.  
J'ai eu pour la première fois le coeur aussi puissant qu'une supernova, vous savez ce sont ces étoiles qui explosent.

Entre ses câlins tout doux dans mes cheveux et sa douce voix qui ne cessait de me raconter toutes sortes de choses j'en ai des souvenirs de notre week end à la mer. Rien que d'y repenser j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, elles ont cette fois-ci le gout de l'océan où nous nous sommes baignées. C'est fabuleux, c'est tendre.

J'ai écris un poème en route, elle avait pris le volant et écoutait du Stromae. Je n'apprécie pas donc j'ai écris tout en l'admirant.

" Deux corps enlacés, Sur cette plage abandonnée. Des jambes nouées, Pour des lèvres scellées.

Cet air salé, Recouvre nos corps dévêtus, Et le ciel étoilé, Apaise nos gestes peu confus.

Sur cette plage abandonnée, Là où tout a débuté. Sur cette plage agitée, Là où aura lieu notre dernier baiser.

Nous avons découvert un amour, Le tien était fusionnel, Avant de te le dire à mon tour, Que je t'aimais d'un amour passionnel.

Dernier baiser, Dernier souffle, À partager, Sur cette plage où le vent souffle. "

Elle est sortie de la douche en short rose et T-Shirt blanc. Elle s'est mise entre mes jambes en lisant le poème à haute voix. Elle était si précieuse et si appliquée que j'en tombais folle. Elle est d'une douceur sans nom. Tout ce que Rose touche, fait, dit et interprète est sublime. Comme une lueur de soleil le matin dans le ciel, comme l'odeur de son cou le matin, comme le goût de ses lèvres, comme les mots que je mets sur elle.

Elle avait le don d'apaiser tout ce qu'elle touchait. C'est quelque chose de si beau. Elle est là en train de danser dans le salon. Elle a chuchoté à mon oreille peu avant de danser :

" Admire moi comme tu le fais si bien la tendre Violette.. J'aime ça. "

J'ai souris, c'était beau de savoir que cela lui plaisait. Elle comprenait en quelque sorte l'admiration sans nom que j'ai pour elle, ma Rose. Chaque chose qu'elle fait, je l'admire et je le garde en tête comme si c'était la dernière fois. Avec elle tout est unique, il ne faut pas en perdre une miette.

Elle est venue s'assoir sur moi et elle m'a embrassée, si fort que mes lèvres en avaient mal. C'était rempli d'un amour si puissant que je le sentis passer entre nos douces lèvres. Être amoureuse c'est une expérience unique et je le souhaite à tous. De voler à travers l'autre, de côtoyer la beauté de son coeur, de se perdre dans les nuages de ses rêves.. D'avoir la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé est la plus belle chose au monde et j'en suis fière de vivre cela avec Rose.

Rose est une étoile parmi les étoiles, c'est la plus jolie rose des bouquets de fleurs, la jolie note de musique d'une chanson. Rose c'est la douceur, la légèreté, la beauté, la patience. Rose c'est aussi l'innocence. Je lui serais toujours fidèle car elle est précieuse, comme un trésor. C'est mon trésor, mon bijou que j'aime, que je chérie. Au plus profond de moi je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est avec elle que je veux finir mes jours car je me dis qu'aimer toute la vie est la plus belle chose du monde.. Et pourquoi la plus belle chose du monde devrait me revenir à moi, l'une des plus tristes.

Elle était assise sur le balcon, elle prenait quelques photographies du ciel. C'était son rituel tous les soirs de beaux temps. Après on en fait des albums, elle y mets ses photos et moi mes poésies. Nous en avons un par mois, c'est quelque chose de fort.

" Violette, mon coeur ! Allons sur le toit s'il te plait.."

Mon coeur. Mon coeur. Mon coeur. Elle l'a dit si joliment que le mien en a raté un battement. C'est fort, puissant, prenant, c'est notre surnom le plus précieux.

Un peu plus tard nous étions sur les toits parisiens. La vue est sublime de chez elle, enfin de chez nous. On a pleine vue sur Montmartre, c'est assez romantique. Elle est assise près de moi. Nous avons un bon rosé, une musique en fond et beaucoup d'amour en nous. Elle se mit à danser tout en restant assise. C'est beau de la voir se perdre dans la douceur du ciel qui est légèrement rose. Le contraste de Rose et du ciel est brillant, ça explose en moi, comme toujours lorsque je l'admire. Elle est parmi ce monde infernale la douceur de mon coeur.

C'est fou ce que la nuit est légère ce soir, Rose rigole en admirant le ciel d'un rose à tomber. Il fait légèrement frais, j'adore ça, et les gens ne sont pas vraiment bruyant dans les rues.

Nous avons fini par retourner à l'appartement avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Je suis épuisée mais Rose s'est assise sur moi. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et câlinait du bout de ses doigts mes joues. Elle a ensuite câliné mon cou , le haut de ma poitrine puis elle a retiré mon pull pour y glisser ses mains. Ses mains fraiches sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre, ma taille. Elle a ensuite ri tout en retirant mon pantalon bleu marine. Ses mains ont dessiné mes cuisses, l'intérieur de mes cuisses et mes mollets jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte doucement son doigt sur mes lèvres. Elle m'a embrassée d'une façon si puissante et romantique que j'en ai gémi. Nous avons fini par faire l'amour et nous endormir sur le canapé.

Durant la nuit Rose m'a réveillée et nous sommes allées dans son lit. Elle avait froid et s'est endormie sur moi, en boule. Comme si j'avais le devoir de la protéger cette nuit, du froid.

En ce moment nous faisons beaucoup l'amour avec Rose mais je trouve que c'est l'une des plus jolies preuves d'amour au monde. On se dévoile entièrement, on se découvre à travers les gestes de l'autre, on se serre, on transpire, on s'aime, on gémit. C'est d'une puissance à m'en faire tourner la tête.

Comme toujours c'est avec sa pureté et sa douceur que Rose me réveilla le lendemain matin. Ses douces lèvres dans mon cou, pour me demander de lui faire de quoi manger avant qu'elle finisse par se rendormir dans le lit. Quelle jolie princesse.

" Je t'aime Rose.."

Nous avons passé la journée à nous remémorer nos plus beaux mais également nos pires moments. C’était assez marrant de voir notre vision si different des choses que nous avons vécu ensemble. Tout était doux et comme un rêve pour elle, tandis que pour moi ce n’était que des moments de bonheur que je grave en moi à tout jamais. Sur son mur rempli de petits Polaroïds il y avait la plus belle photographie que nous avons ensemble. Elle porte deux petites roses blanches tandis que moi je lui embrasse doucement le front. C’est folie à notre image je trouve. Et puis il y aussi les photos flous de nos souvenirs de vacances, de nos restaurants, de nos soirées sur les toits et j’en passe. C’est beau que tout cela soit affiché au mur, c’est un peu comme une oeuvre d’art personnelle que nous avons la chance d’admirer chaque jour. 

Ce matin elle a aussi appris qu’elle avait eu sa seconde année en psychologie et qu’elle allait donc pouvoir se spécialiser dans le milieu qu’elle voulait absolument obtenir. Pour fêter cela elle a invité ses amis pour un diner. Je m’occupais du diner tandis qu’elle prépare le salon pour accueillir tout le monde. Un apéritif dinatoire conviendra aux invités, c’est simple et rapide. 

Peu après tout le monde était là, ce sont les même que l’autre fois. Il y a toujours ce jeune homme qui ne cesse de vouloir me parler et cette amie de Rose qui ne m’aime pas. Mon amour est soit disant trop envahissant, elle le dit à tout le monde. Je trouve cela fatigant que les gens osent juger l’amour que l’on porte à quelqu’un. C’est si précieux et si different pour chaque personne que l’amour ne se ressemble jamais. De toute façon cette personne n’accepte pas que Rose soit en couple avec une fille. Cela le dérange à m’en faire vomir de colère. J’ai donc passé la soirée comme toujours sur ma chaise, non loin du balcon avec mon verre de vin. Rose me regardait par moment car comme toujours elle a horreur que je me trouve près d’une fenêtre. Cela l’angoisse., ce qui est compréhensible. 

Un soir elle m’a retrouvée complètement ivre assise sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa cuisine, j’étais prête à sauter et c’est là qu’elle a appris que je lui avais caché mes troubles de la personnalité et ma vision de la vie. Rose ne savait pas à cette époque que je ne tenais pas du tout à la vie et que peu importe ce qui allait m’arriver tant que l’on ne m’empêchait pas d’aimer ça allait. 

Je me perdis dans vraiment faire attention sur les douces lèvres de Rose, elle discutait avec ses amis mais ses lèvres avaient une façon si particulières de mouver l’une contre l’autre que mon coeur ne fit qu’un tour, qu’une explosion. J’avais envie de les caresser, de les admirer et d’en prendre soins sans jamais m’arrêter. Ce mouvement était comme une céleste musique qui ne cessait de me rendre folle. Elle était si belle que cela avait parfois le don de m’énerver.

Ses amis sont restés assez longtemps mais c’était un plaisir de la voir heureuse avec eux, elle adore être entourée et être au centre des attentions. Elle fait cela inconsciemment comme toujours mais c’est charmant. Un charme à en faire pâlir le ciel, un charme à en faire fleurir des rosiers, un charme fou qu’elle seule savait exprimer.


End file.
